I Will Be Your Saviour
by Undecidedperson
Summary: Ryan Seaman is a regular kid, living a regular live with a regular family His entire life is regular until the night he goes missing Taken off of the streets right near his home, who would do such a thing? The answer? Ronnie Radke Derek Jones Ron Ficarro Jacky Vincent Will he be able to escape on his own or will he need an insiders help? Warning! Slash


My music blared at full volume as I slowly trudged home through the freezing winter breeze. It was around this point that I wished I had accepted the lift from my friend, but me being the 'mature' eighteen year old that I am I declined politely and headed out of the door, not looking back. I sighed loudly and watched my warm breath mix with the chilly air to form steam. I smiled slightly as I blew some miniature smoke rings, not paying much attention to my surroundings. My smile faded as another gust of crisp air seeped through my coat and touched my skin. I shivered slightly and picked up my pace, walking to the beat of my music. I hummed carelessly to myself as I began to near my street. If only I had turned my music down I would have heard the approaching van that skidded to a stop a few meters behind me. Still humming to myself I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that there was a new text. I quickly opened it and saw that it was from my mum, telling me to come home now. I was about to reply when I saw something out of my peripheral vision. I felt my heart rate pick up slightly. Was someone following me, and if so who? I steadily quickened my pace and pulled out my headphones so I could hear if anyone was behind me. Everything was quiet, too quiet. I tried to relax slightly and tell myself that it was my mind playing tricks on me, it almost worked too. That was until I heard twigs begin to snap behind me. Once again my heart rate picked up. The sound of twigs snapping got closer and faster. I took a deep breath and sprinted off down the street. I glanced back only to see a man of around the height of 6'0 running behind me. He was gaining speed rapidly. I ran around the corner but slipped over on a patch of ice, landing roughly on my side and knocking the wind out of myself. I coughed slightly and jumped back up. Before I had another opportunity to run the mysterious man had grabbed me from behind and had placed a rag covered in chloroform over my mouth. I tried to hold my breath but my lungs felt like they were on fire and eventually I had to breath. As soon as the chemical entered lungs my world faded in to darkness and left me at the mercy of this man.

When I awoke, my head was pounding. My entire body felt like it had been hit by a truck. I groaned softly and tried to push myself in to a sitting position. I could feel the stickiness of the parcel tape over my mouth and binding my arms and legs together, immobilizing me. I breathed deeply and stared in to the eerie darkness, allowing the bumps in the road to lull me to sleep.

After what felt like only seconds I was being shaken awake by the man who had taken me. I cracked open my eyes and caught a glimpse of his features. Tall, black hair and a few tattoos. He sighed a little and grabbed my bound hands before literally dragging me out of the van and across a gravel path up to what looked like a small cabin in some desolate woods. The man knocked on the door three times and waited for a few seconds before the door opened. As the door opened, it revealed another man, not quite as tall as this man but just a terrifying. A smirk ghosted over the first man.

"What do you want me to do with him boss?" He questioned with an air of arrogance present in his voice. His smirk still firmly plastered upon his lips. The boss chuckled lightly.

"Basement" He murmured to the man, with a sick, sadistic grin. The man nodded and dragged me over to a door concealed by a bookshelf in the far corner. He carefully slid the bookshelf to the side and opened the large white oak door before giving me a hard shove, causing me to fall head first down the stairs. I felt every concrete step come in to contact with some part of my body. It was painful to say the least. As soon as I reached the bottom the man, still stood at the top closed the door and bolted it shut before sliding the shelf back across. I was trapped in the small, dank basement of a cabin that I didn't even know existed.

After what seemed like hours of just staring aimlessly at the cracks the door finally opened and in walked two men, one of which I recognized from earlier. By this point I had my back pressed firmly up against the wall at the furthest point from the door. The man who I had met earlier walked over to me and crouched down to my eye level. He gave me a sick, perverted smirk before harshly ripping the tape away from my mouth, pulling some of my stubble with it. I let out a small, pained yelp but immediately regretted it as it earned me a slap round the face.

"No noise kid or you'll get it worse than a slap round the face." He said with pure malice in his voice. He shot daggers at me and stormed away while pushing the other guy towards me. He stumbled slightly but quickly regained his balance before crouching down to my level just as the man before. I looked down at the holes in my skinny jeans, not wanting to make eye contact with him. He gently gripped my chin and pushed it up so he could gain eye contact. I cautiously looked in to his eyes to find that they were a dazzling crystal blue colour.

"What's your name kid?" he asked with a thick British accent.

"Ryan." I replied carefully. He smiled lightly.

"Well Ryan, if you want to survive this you need to do everything we tell you without question. If you don't there will be consequences. "He warned. I nodded pathetically. How could I have let this happen? Suddenly a question popped in to my head.

"What's your name?" I asked cautiously. He smiled slightly.

"Jacky." He replied with his soft British accent. I nodded.

"VINCENT GET YOUR ASS UP HERE." An unfamiliar voice yelled. Jacky sighed and retreated back upstairs before locking the door behind him. I sighed to myself and allowed my thoughts to wander for a while. A million questions filled my mind. How would my family react? Would they look for me? Do they know already?

Suddenly my ass started to vibrate. I forgot my phone was in my back pocket. I gently pulled it out and allowed it to drop to the floor before answering it. I had to put it on loud speaker as my hands were taped together. I quickly pressed the green phone and allowed my mother's worried voice fill my ears.

"Ryan? Baby are you there?" She questioned clearly worried sick by the tone of her voice.

"Mum, I'm so scared." I whimpered so softly that it was barely audible.

As soon as she heard my voice she broke down crying. I then heard my father's rough, demanding voice boom down the phone at me.

"Ryan Eric Seaman, you'd better have a good explanation for why you aren't home." He said sternly.

"I'm s-sorry dad. I-it's not my fault. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." I rambled. Soon tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Son, calm down and tell us where you are. We'll come and get you." My dad said soothingly but it only made me cry harder.

"I can't dad. I don't know where I am." I was practically sobbing down the phone to him. I heard him mumble something to my mum.

"What do you mean you don't know where you are? Stop playing around Ryan, this isn't funny." He said firmly.

"Dad please, you have to help me. I was walking home when I got mums text. Please dad. They're going to come back. They said if I don't do what they say, they'll hurt me." The last part came out as a rushed whisper. Tears now flowed freely down my reddened cheeks.

"Ryan, listen to me very carefully ok? We are going to find you. In the meantime do everything they say. Don't take any chances." My dad said quietly. It was as if he was about to cry. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the top of the stairs and the door flew open.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?"The man with a few tattoos asked.

"I-I uhh." I was at a loss for words. He glanced down at my phone and saw that it was connected to my mum.

"Calling your parents for help? How cute. They can't help you Ryan. No one can. Now you are going to pay for your rule breaking."


End file.
